


Her Secret

by rxbron



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/M, I Had To, Liv and Jacob are cute okay, M/M, Robert giving good advice basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:38:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6738493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxbron/pseuds/rxbron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert catches Liv with Jacob and confronts the teenager.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Yay a new fic! I haven't written in agessss. So apologises for any grammar & spelling mistakes! Just a quick fic idea that came to me after watching yesterday's (2/5/16) episode and I had to write it. Enjoy! :)

"I won't tell Aaron if you make yourself scarce next Friday...deal?"

"Deal." Liv replied in agreement to Robert's deal for him not to tell her older brother about her recent whereabouts every evening after school. She had been meeting Jacob Gallagher after school for the past month and Robert had just caught the two teenagers hugging inside the bus shelter when he was about to head over to café to for a quick cup of coffee before he headed back to work at the scrapyard.

He lifted his head when he got to the last step outside the pub’s front door to see Liv giggling with Jacob inside the shelter, behind the bus. He squinted his eyes a little to see if that was really the troubled teenager.

His eyes weren’t deceiving him yet. It definitely was her long, light brown ponytail and furry jacket. He shoved his hands into his pockets, imagining Aaron's reaction to this.

He then saw Jacob wrap his arms around Liv and pull her into what looked like a tight hug. The bus pulled away, revealing Liv hugging the taller boy back, her face tucked into his shoulder.

They pulled apart and began walking towards what Robert suggested to Aaron weeks ago - the cricket pavilion. It suddenly clicked with Robert.

This was why Liv quickly did her homework and ate her dinner every evening as she said she was in a “hurry” to meet “Gabby and her friends in town” but really she more than likely was going to meet Jacob. Possibly behind her new best friend's back.

Robert looked around before looking back to where Liv and Jacob were walking very closely together down behind the café. He chuckled and began his walk over to cafe, deciding to question the youngster when she was alone before he told Aaron.

It was three days later before Liv was alone again. Aaron was on a business trip to a town Robert couldn’t remember the name with Adam and Chas was at the bar helping Charity. Liv had finished her homework and was lying on the couch when Robert walked in after his small shift at the scrapyard.

“Afternoon...” he greeted her with a nod. He wasn’t surprised when all he got was a grunt. It wasn’t the first time he heard that response from her and it was all so familiar to him. Aaron had responded to Robert like that multiple times before. He doesn’t mind it now, it was better than no reply. He closed the door and walked over to the kitchen to make a cup of tea.

Liv’s phone beeped, making Robert lean against the counter to watch her as the kettle boiled. He saw her face light up as she quickly tapped a text back.

“When are you meeting your boyfriend, tonight?” He asked, calmly as he poured the boiling water into his usual cup.

She quickly snapped up her head and put her phone down onto the table. She stayed silent for a few seconds, fearing Robert could hear her heart racing. She sat back into the couch calmly, quickly changing her plans of walking out of the pub and over to Jacob’s empty house.

“Well, if you count Gabby as my boyfriend, I’m meeting her soon.” Liv replied, avoiding Robert’s eyes as she changed the channel.

“You’ve been meeting her a lot lately, haven’t you? Don’t you see her in school for 6 hours every day? Like five times a week? That’s 30 hours...” Robert asked, eyeing her shifty movements on the couch.

Liv shrugged. “Nothing else to do around here...” She muttered, watching Robert move towards the kitchen table with his cup of tea. He placed down his tea and went to the table where Liv had her legs on it and on the daily newspaper.

“Alright, alright. I’m only asking.” He replied and quickly swerved his hand to pick up her now beeping phone instead of the newspaper.

“Oi! Give that back!” She quickly got up and reached across the table to grab her phone back. Robert looked at the screen, moving out of her reach just as quick.

“ _You can stay the nite if u want. X_ ” He read out and let Liv take her phone back out of his hands.

“That’s private! I’m telling Aaron what you did!” She quickly hid her phone in her jumper pocket, her face filling with fury and embarrassment.

“What? Tell Aaron that I’ve read your texts to Jacob about sleeping over at his house? Be my guest!” Robert shot back but quickly saw her face fall with instant regret.

She sat down and looked down at her feet, embarrassed again. Robert sighed deeply.

“Liv, I’m sorry. I’m just looking out for you.” He muttered, not used to dealing with upset teenagers.

She gave Robert no reply and buried her head in her hands. Robert folded his arms, leaning against the table.

“Right, okay! It’s none of my business and I’ll forget I saw that text, okay?” He saw her turn her face towards him, telling him she is listening.

“I’ll make a deal with you.” He said, watching her.

"I won't tell Aaron if you make yourself scarce next Friday....deal?"

"Deal."

Robert chuckled, seeing relief fall onto her face after he nodded back at her when she replied with her agreement to the deal.

"What will you tell him if he asks about where I was tonight?" Liv's worried face returned seconds later and she buried her head in her hands again. Robert picked up his mug and walked over towards the door to upstairs, stopping at Liv’s question. He leaned against the cabinet near the door and sipped his tea.

"I'll say you've been catching up on schoolwork in the library." He smirked, watching Liv's eyes widened.

"No! He won't believe that!" She lifted her head up from her hands.

"Liv, I'm joking!" He left out a small laugh before stopping instantly when he saw her serious face.

"I'll tell him you're hanging out with Gabby or something." He shrugged, watching her nod in agreement of his cover up for her.

"Okay, good...thanks." She muttered, taking her phone out of her pocket, seeing two texts from Jacob asking her where was she. An awkward silence fell over the room.

"Go on, be with your boyfriend." Robert teased, seeing her linger her eyes over her phone screen.

"He's not my boyfriend..." She muttered, gathering her coat and bag. Robert rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Look Liv, there is nothing wrong with having a boyfriend and I know it's embarrassing for you and everything...but all Aaron wants to do is protect you." He mumbled, standing in front of her.

"I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself! I've done it loads of times..." She muttered with frustration. Robert nodded, understandingly, not wanting to push the girl anymore.

"He'll understand, Liv. You've got to tell him at some point. He really doesn't like people lying...I've learnt my lesson on that note." He commented, making Liv chuckle but she didn't respond. Robert sighed, not wanting her to feel guilty when she's about to meet Jacob.

"Has Jacob told David?" He asked, watching her shift gaze down to her phone. She took her head - no. Robert rolled his eyes again.

"He can't!" She replied, instantly regretting she opened her mouth to reply. She sat against the arm of the couch with a sigh. Robert furrowed his eyebrows, leaning back against the cabinet.

"Why not? Don't think he has an overprotective brother." He asked. Liv shook her head. She promised Jacob, she'd tell nobody about David's recent diagnosis cancer.

"I can't tell anyone why." She replied, lowly. Robert looked up when he heard Chas give out to Marlon in the kitchen but she made no appearance at the door to the backroom.

"Keeping secrets already? Is it that serious?" He asked, shocked at Liv's admission. Liv shrugged her shoulders, again.

"Does five kisses, a few hugs and a secret, sound serious?" She asked, quietly. Robert opened his eyes wide, slightly surprised. She didn’t hang around long.

"That sounds pretty serious to me." He teased, tapping her leg with his foot to get her attention. Liv grumbled and pocketed her phone. Robert watched her avoid his eyes and pick on a thread in her coat.

"Do you like him?" He asked, slightly afraid of her answer. This could be more serious than he thought. She nodded once and replied, "Yeah, I do....A lot." She confessed, cheeks flushing hot. Robert smiled.

"Well, just take it slow with him, yeah? If he's rushing you or treating you with no respect, dump his ass. There's plenty more fish in the sea." He replied, patting her shoulder. Liv smiled and nodded.

"You bet I will." She smiled. Robert furrowed his eyebrows, feeling like she has already done such a task.

"Jacob isn't your first boyfriend is he?" He asked, curiously. Liv rolled her eyes.

"If you count a snotty kid following me around school for two weeks when I was 11 as a boyfriend, then Jacob isn't my first." She replied, watching Robert burst out laughing. Liv laughed along and her heard phone beep again. She saw another text from Jacob.

' _We can meet up another time if u like X'_ Liv's face fell and she stood up, looking at Robert.

"Jacob?" He asked and she nodded, heart skipping a beat.

"I really want to see him. I'll tell Aaron when I get back, okay? Please Robert." She said all too quickly. Robert smiled at her. She has got it bad.

"Tell him before the week is over, okay? Go on and be careful, okay?" He winked and moved his head in the direction of the door. Her eyes lit up and she leaned over to peck his cheek.

"Thank you! I won't forget our deal either!" She grinned and ran out the door. Robert nodded back with a small laugh and began to think about what he could do with Aaron next Friday.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave kudos/comments. Thanks for reading!


End file.
